Undertale One Shots
by MaxShipper
Summary: A collection of Undertale one shots, mostly undertale au one shots. Warnings will be listed at the beginning of chapters. Warnings for Mpreg/skelepreg mentions and all kinds of ships, including papby and puffet/muffyrus. Requests welcomed, and criticism accepted!
1. Stormy Lullabies (bittytale)

**Okay so due to depression and stress being a huge pain, I haven't been able to stay focused on Cornered. However, I've written a few short one shots. So I hope these makeup for me being so inactive!**

 **Disclaimer: Chestnut, Hazel, Toni, Scoop, and Peanut all belong to unflavoredskelly from tumblr. Match and Sizzle are mine. If I write about any others, I'll include who their creators are.**

* * *

 ** _Stormy Lullabies_**

Boom!

Chestnut held his babybones closer to him, rocking gently. Hazel sniffed, scrunching up his face as he let out another loud cry. Chestnut mentally cursed for allowing himself to stray so far from the village. He still wasn't used to the surroundings, so why did he ever think going for a walk would be a good idea?

"It's okay, little one. The storm will pass soon." the new mother comforted, kissing Hazel's forehead, only to get another scream in response. The small skeleton kicked at the blanket he was wrapped in as another thunderclap shook the area. Chestnut bounced his son, looking out from under the leaf where they had taken shelter. It bounced as each raindrop hit it, blocking what little he could see though the rain.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?" a kind, yet powerful voice called. Chestnut perked up. He regonized that voice, it was one of the scavengers from the village. What was she doing out here all by herself?

"Over here!" He called, peering out into the rain. A dark figure shuffled toward them, shaking as though the wind would blow her over at any moment. After a few moments, a large monster joined them under the leaf. Her white fur was drenched, and the flowers that were tied in it had been either knocked loose or blown away completely. She pushed some of the white fur from her red eyes, smiling kindly.

"Excuse me, but may I seek refuge with you?" the scavenger inquired.

"Of course," Chestnut replied, scooting closer to the tree so there would be enough room for the three of them. Hazel let out another cry, pressing close to his mother.

"Poor little one, he's not used to the storms yet, is he?"

"No, he's only a few weeks old." the skeleton rubbed small circle on the babybones' cheek, trying to calm him.

"May I try? I have cared for quite a few children in my day, perhaps I can calm him down a bit." the scavenger pushed her large ears behind her shoulders before holding out her arms.

"Please, I've tried nearly everything." Chestnut handed his son to the larger monster, who cradled him gently. Hazel let out a fresh wail, kicking against the large monster.

"Hush little monster, don't you cry, Mother will keep you safe and dry. Hush little monster, don't say a word, Mother will make sure you don't get hurt," the scavrnger sang, gently brushing Hazel's head. The child sniffed, slowly calming down as he listened to the monster's slow, even breathing.

"What's your name?" Chestnut whispered the question as he took the now calm child back, making a note to use the lullaby on the next restless night.

"I am Toni. What is your name?"

"Chestnut, and this here is Hazel."

"You are rather far from the village. Are you a scavenger as well?" Toni questioned, braiding the remaining flowers back into her fur.

"No, I was going for a walk to try and get used to the area. I'm new." Chestnut answered, trying to avoid the stranger's eyes.

"Ah, yes, I remember you. It was the first time we had made a new house in a long time," Toni recalled, looking at the young mother. He didn't look at all like he had that first night. He had looked so fragile that night, even refusing to take food from them. "May I ask what happened that caused to come all the way out here?"

"It's in the past." Chestnut replied after a moment of silence, gently rubbing his babybones' cheek. He offend used that phrase in order to avoid any conversations about his previous village. The scars from the place were still healing, and he knew it was unwise to open healing wounds.

"I see," the two sat in silence as the storm faded to a drizzle. As soon as it did, Toni stood up, pushing the leaf aside. "Come, I will guide you back to the village."

"Thank you," Chestnut whispered, following the scavenger. Hazel cooed, looking around at the new world. As they neared their village, Toni turned to the young skeleton, breaking the silence.

"If you ever need help, feel free to call on me. I live in the center, on the west side of the Oak." she smiled, holding out her paw. Chestnut gratefully returned the smile.

"Thank you, I shall see you soon."


	2. The Little Comforts Of Life (bittytale)

**I found my notebook with several fanfics prepare for** **spam. Also note that I am using what little I have learned this year about ASL to write this, and feel free to correct me if I mess up something.**

 **Warnings; papby mention, mpreg/skelepreg mention, abuse mention, night terrors**

* * *

 _ **The Little Comforts Of Life**_

"No, nononono…" Frisk muttered, pressing their body closer into the corner, praying that the walls would just open and swallow them.

"Get up! You'll never get a job if you keep freaking out!" a rough voice echoed throughout the room, ringing in their head.

"Stop, please, stop stop stop." they pleaded, pressing their shaking hands to their ears in a vain attempt to stop the screaming. A large hand wrapped around their wrist, pulling them up to their feet.

"Wow, you really are useless! Now cut it out!" the attacker spit in Frisk's face. The child squirmed, trying to escape.

"Please, no no no-"

"Stop!" they screamed, sitting up in their bed. They looked around the dark room, trying to catch their breath. There was their poster, their bookshelf, their dollhouse. They weren't back there, it was just a dream. They clasped a hand to their chest, as though the pressure would cause their heart to slow.

"Human? Are you okay?" a small voice came from the dollhouse. The curtains in the front window, the blue ones with a loose thread, were pushed to the side. A thin skeleton, their skeleton, peaked out of the window, peering at them.

"Y-ye-yes." Frisk stammered, rubbing their sore throat as they kicked off the covers. After pulling their socks on, the cat ones from Ava, they walked towards the dollhouse. Kneeling down, they began signing.

 **Dream - Bad - Dad - Scared**

"Would you like me to come out and talk to you?" Peanut asked, leaning out the window. Frisk held up their fist, gently shaking it. **Yes**

Peanut turned around as loud pounding came from behind him, looking at the small figure that had appeared. Their bright orange flames flickered, lighting the reading room.

"The human just had a nightmare, Match." Peanut answered the unspoken question, gently picking up the toddler. The young hybrid frowned, turning towards the window. Their skeletal hands flew up in a flurry of signs, their tongue clicking in the back of their throat.

"Wait for the human to see you, silly," Peanut smiled, gently nuzzling his child. He walked from the playaroom to the hallway, past his and Sizzle's bedroom, and down the stairs. Match squirmed out of their mother's arms, running and throwing open the front door. Frisk smiled down at the two, waving.

 **Scream - Loud - You - Alright/?** Match signed rapidly, rattling his bones to stress how worried he was.

 **Alright - Sorry - You - Wake** Frisk signed back, smiling brightly. They gently scooped up the child, waving their finger right over their flame. Match's flame flared, causing the human to pull back their hand.

"Come on, Match. The human has school tomorrow, we must let them sleep." Papyrus stated, taking the child back. Match nodded, lying their head on their mother's shoulder as they signed their goodbye.

Frisk smiled, standing up and heading back to bed. They weren't there, they were home, and they loved it.


	3. Second Chances (under swap)

**Ay yo guess what I found hidden in the back of my notebook**

 **Warnings; puffet, skelepreg/mpreg, death mention, miscarriage mention**

* * *

 _ **Second Chances**_

Cold wind blew through the cavern, dark clouds gathering overhead. Muffet stood near the back of the bakery, halfway between it and the brother's house, holding the bouquet tightly so it wouldn't fly out of her hands. A small, blue vase with wilted flowers sat in the center of a black blanket. The baker brushed the snow from the blanket with one set of arms, the other two working to switch out the flowers. She continued brushing away the white powder until only the silky blanket was left.

"Muff'? Ya out here?" A soft voice called. The spider didn't even have to look up to know who was searching for her, she didn't even speak. The tall skeleton walked around the bakery, sighing as he sat next to her. He wrapped an arm firmly around her, pulling her close.

That was the last straw. Muffet's small body started trembling as she buried her face into her hands. It hurt, it hurt, _it hurt_.

"Shh, let it all out," Papyrus comforted, emptily staring at the blanket. It had been six months, but this was still where he found her every day. As soon as she closed the bakery, she'd come back here. Sometimes she'd even forget to eat, the hypocrite.

"W-we didn't e-even get to h-hear their first w-word," she choked out, burying her face into her husband's chest. The skeleton simply nodded, rubbing circles into her back, just like he did whenever she woke up from nightmares. He gingerly pulled her into his lap, gently rocking her.

"I know, I know," Papyrus whispered. The couple sat in the snow like that for a few more minutes, quietly grieving. Muffet took a deep breath, hiccuping slightly.

"They were the only one that lasted," her voice was barely audible over the whistling wind, but it still felt like a stake through the skeleton's soul. Papyrus nodded, standing up. He cradled the small monster, turning and carrying her inside. He gently sat her on the couch, wrapping the comforter that had been draped over it around her. It was warm, comforting.

"Want some coffee?" Papyrus questioned, gently brushing the spider's hair from her eyes. She simply nodded, trying to rub the tears from all of them. The skeleton stood up, preparing two mugs in the adjoining kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of honey as he walked out with them, setting all the items on the coffee table. Muffet reached out and grabbed hers, gently sipping it. It was bitter, just the way she liked it.

"Thanks, honey," she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheekbone. Papyrus nodded, sinking back into the couch as he stirred the honey into his drink. The cup shook in his hands, his leg bouncing furiously. The baker frowned, placing one hand on his forehead. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"You could say that," the skeleton chuckled, rubbing his neck as took a sip from the drink. Muffet shot up to her knees, searching Papyrus's face. He looked flushed, but not sick, and he wasn't warm.

"You're not running a fever," she muttered. Papyrus gently grabbed one of her arms, pushing it away from his face.

"I'm not _actually_ sick," he chuckled nervously, suddenly becoming very interested in the patterns on the couch arm. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Muffet stared at him, her mind spinning. She had usually been the ones to carry the souling, and while she knew that either parent could carry them, they never thought it would be Papyrus.

"Yeah, I am. I know it's early, we just lost Ark, but it'll work this time." the skeleton smiled weakly. Muffet broke into a huge smile, her eyes lighting up with joy and a few tears. She pulled her husband into a hug, gently rubbing his stomach with one hand. She could already feel the small amount of warmth coming from where then souling had begun to form.

"Maybe we'll get it right this time."


	4. A Day Off (Papa Papyrus AU)

**Ahhh I'm sorry I disappeared. My mental and physical health hasn't been the best lately. Anyways, this is inspired by the papapapyrus au by balatronical, specifically by a picture of Royal guard Papyrus that they uploaded. Go check out their tumblr, their art it super cute!**

 **Also, a friend got me into homestuck and I'll probably write something for that. If there's anyone willing to edit shitty sadstuck please message me.**

 **Warnings: skelepreg mention, major character death, infant death, one night stand**

* * *

"It's fine, she's just your commander. There's nothing to be worried about." Papyrus mumbled, his gloved hands nervously fiddling with his locket. Asgore, he had been here for nearly an hour. He took a deep breath, knocking before he could chicken out.

"Gagh! I'm coming, hold on a second!" A rough voice shouted, followed by the sharp sound of someone hitting piano keys. The skeleton took a step back as the door slammed open.

"Hello, Captain Undyne!" Papyrus greeted, his smile quivering. The fish arched an eyebrow, studying the guardsman.

"Something wrong, Papyrus?" she questioned, noting that the skeleton's hand hadn't left the locket around his neck. Huh, come to think of it, she'd never seen him take off the damn thing.

"Oh, no! Everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could have next Tuesday off?" He questioned, shifting to the other foot. Undyne thought for a moment. It wouldn't be fair to not give it to him. Hell, he even worked on Gyftmas last year.

"Sure. Why ya need the second off, got some prankster you need to clean up after?" she joked. Papyrus's smile fell, a sudden darkness looming in his eyesockets. Undyne recognized that look, she had seen it too many times to name.

"It's just an important day," Papyrus answered, a hollow smile replacing his quivering one.

"Ya know what, you've been working pretty hard lately," Undyne stretched her arms, taking a step into the house. "Why don't you come in for some tea?"

"A-are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Papyrus tried to argue.

"I already got some tea ready, just get your butt in here! That's a command!" the fish monster called. She grabbed the still-warm tea off of the stove, placing two teacups on the table. The fish one for her, and a skeleton one she'd found in the dump a few months ago.

The skeleton nervously closed the door behind him, sitting at the small dinner table. Undyne sat across from him, setting the cups gently on the table. She poured it carefully, before setting the tea to the side. She passed Papyrus his cup, taking a sip from her own.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Papyrus took a small sip from his tea, smiling as the warmth filled his body.

"Drop the formalities, Papyrus. We're having tea, there's no need for this 'ma'am' and 'commander' crap!" his host bellowed, tossing her free hand in the air.

"Then thank you, Undyne." He smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Undyne finally spoke up.

"Hey, can I ask you about that locket? You've never taken it off, and you always fiddle with it," she pointed out. The guardsman froze, gripping his tea tightly. "…Or you don't have to talk about if you want, sorry if that was a little personal."

"Do you remember the first time I signed up for the guard?"

"Yeah, it was only a year ag-"

"No, it wasn't. It was four years ago. You rejected me that time."

"You sure? If I did, I definitely made a mistake! You're a natural at breaking up fights peacefully!" Undyne smirked.

"I wasn't good enough for the guard back then, and I understand that now," Papyrus continued, dismissing the compliment. "I was heartbroken. I had given up so much in order to try out. And, because of that, I made some mistakes."

"What sort of mistakes?" Undyne asked, setting her tea down on the table. Papyrus took a deep breath, as though the memory still pained him.

"I went to a bar in New Home. While I was there, I met a wonderful guy. He was nice, and understanding. I poured my soul out to him. One thing led to another, and…" he trailed off, taking a sip of his tea to try and find his voice again. It was still hard to talk about, even after all this time.

"And…?" the fish urged.

"We soul-bonded, and it resulted in me getting pregnant. I hadn't even gotten his name! I went back to my old home, but I wasn't accepted. So I had to leave, I had to find some job so that I could provide for myself, and a child."

"So you had to go through it all yourself? I know that's not impossible, but it's friggin hard!" Undyne exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table.

"Yes, it was. But I managed to find a house in Snowdin, with a good job, and great neighbors. Miss Cotton recommended Wic, her old midwife, to me. The pregnancy was hard, and dangerous, but it was worth it. I had a little boy, Sans." Papyrus smiled at the memory, gently playing with the heart locket.

"Why haven't I heard of this lil' one before? Your 'family' section was blank. Did you…?" She trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"No, I didn't give him up. I know first hand what the orphanages are like, I couldn't bare to leave him there," he reassured her. "Unfortunately, his immune system was weak, and his base HP was low. I tried to have him nap as often as possible, b-but…" he voice cracked, orange tears gathering in his eyesockets.

"I'm so sorry, Papyrus." Undyne frowned, sliding her hand closer to him, just in case he needed one to hold. The former mother took a shakey breath, clenching his fist.

"As I-I said," he continued, his tears held back, for now at least. "Tuesday is going to be a special d-d-day. It was my l-lil funny b-bones' birthday. I'm c-celebrating with some friends."

"Do… do you mind if I come?" Undyne questioned quietly. It was the least she could do. Sure, she couldn't have known what would happen all those years ago, but still.

"That would be n-nice," Papyrus smiled, the orange tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sure Sans would have liked to meet you."


End file.
